Sunakagure: 40 Sentences
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Forty sentences on the crack pairing Kankuro x Chouji. Inspired by Sandstorm: 50 Sentences by Storymaster Caith. Complete.


_**Title: Sunakagure: 40 Sentences**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**WARNINGS: Contains the infamous crack pairing Kankuro/Chouji.**_

**1 - Cold**

There was no place colder at night than Suna which was a good thing for Kankuro since he was able to warm up his swirl-cheeked lover.

**2 - Frame**

Chouji had slimmed down greatly thanks to being in the ANBU and Kankuro couldn't be happier with how great his lover's ass looked in those pants.

**3 - Blood**

Kankuro came home covered in it, but it didn't stop his lover from kissing the living hell out of him when he caught sight of him.

**4 - Tears**

Kankuro had never cried so hard in his life when he realized his lover had dove over the edge to save him and when he purposely let go, he knew the auburn haired male wasn't coming back.

**5 - Smile**

Chouji's sweetness affected Kankuro so much that Gaara gets scared sometimes when Kankuro smiles brightly after a kill.

**6 - Sweets**

No hated sweets more than Kankuro, but when he tasted his lover's lips, he began to appreciate them a little bit more.

**7 - Wrestling**

Chouji was sweaty, overheated, and ready to give up since his lover was cheating, but when Kankuro "lost" his shirt, he knew he could go another round.

**8 - Heat**

Seeing his lover ANBU ranked lover's lean form in nothing but a pair of briefs due to the sun's vicious rays filled Kankuro with a heat that wouldn't be satisfied for many, _many _hours.

**9 - Envy**

With Chouji tending to the Kazekage due to a contract he signed that Kankuro knew was in his little brother's handwriting, the puppeteer sat in his bed (oh so very sick) enviously waiting his turn.

**10 - Sky**

The last time Kankuro had tried to interrupt his lover's and his lover's best friend's sky gazing time, he had been threatened with no sex for a week.

**11 - Denied**

Kankuro blinked as the door slammed shut in his face and he knew he had been dissed, but in the back of his mind, the puppeteer knew Chouji wanted him which was why he wasted no time trying again.

**12 - Hunger**

Chouji knew his lover always began drooling when he spotted his favorite dessert on the table after a hearty meal.

**13 - Debate**

After wondering whether he should wait for Chouji to come out of the shower to corner him or sit daydreaming about what the other male looked like in the shower, the healthy young man marched straight into their bathroom intending to claim what was his.

**14 - Water**

When Kankuro came out of the ocean coughing and sputtering after being thrown in by Gaara, Chouji wasted no time doubling over with laughter.

**15 - Black**

They dressed in his favorite color staring down at his peaceful looking face which (for once) was not covered in face paint, everyone crying save one.

**16 - Secrets**

Telling Gaara about his relationships with Chouji hadn't been easy, especially since it had been kept a secret for so long, but when he spotted his lover and his younger brother out on the balcony talking quietly one night, he wished he had done so sooner.

**17 - Price**

It cost Kankuro seventy ryos to retrieve the photo and seventy more to retrieve the photo album Temari had stole Chouji's picture from.

**18 - Voice**

When Temari told Kankuro that he should sing for his lover once in a while as a joke, said puppeteer replied that he already did and that Chouji liked his voice.

**19 - Cat**

With the makeshift cat tail and his bunraku tips, his lover commented that he impersonated a cat very well.

**20 - Fight**

After being defeated with said pillow, Kankuro vowed to never make fun Chouji butterfly wings shaped item again.

**21 - Reach**

When a certain puppeteer held his lover's spoon just out of reach, said auburn haired male wished he was just a little taller before proceeding to eat out of the bucket of ice cream with his hands.

**23 - Waves**

Kankuro didn't know what to think, never having done such a thing before in his entire life, but Chouji took his hand, reassuring him as they walked further and further into the water that he wouldn't let him drown.

**24 - Argument**

Kankuro personally knew what a great pair of lungs his lover had so when Tenten made a pass at him, he immediately put in his earplugs, deciding that the brown haired kunoichi deserved it.

**25 - Opps**

When Gaara accidentally walked in on his older brother's lover taking a shower, he quickly exited stage left when Kankuro entered to use the bathroom.

**26 - Stare**

Temari couldn't help but stare since it looked so delicious, but Kankuro kept reminding her that she couldn't have any as he devoured the very food she loved.

**27 - Makeup**

When Kankuro realized that his kabuki makeup was missing, he questioned Temari and Gaara--hell, even _Baki_ several times, not even once thinking that he lover wanted to see him without his mask just for a day.

**28 - Blackmail**

Temari had stormed to the kitchen table furious that her new fishnets stockings had been nicked from her room; hearing this, Chouji immediately looked towards Kankuro and mentally told him to drop the no action for a month threat or he would squeal.

**29 - Accident**

Chouji hadn't meant to do it, not knowing what had lay hidden in his lover's workshop, but when Kankuro found out he immediately told him there would no action for a month.

**30 - Touch**

The first time Kankuro grabbed his future lover's ass, he had been sent flying through someone's door and stuck with a hefty bill as punishment.

**31 - Jaan**

The puppeteer just knew that it was the single word 'jaan' that got his lover to be with him; Gaara just rolled his eyes and walked the half asleep male back to his room where Chouji was waiting.

**32 - Kiss**

Kankuro's kissing were addicting, but Chouji liked them best when they landed on one of his various bruises.

**33 - ANBU**

He was killing himself and Kankuro told him so; when he passed out during sex, it was the last straw for the puppeteer who immediately told his lover that he would have to stop taking so many high ranking missions.

**34 - Bandages**

The wind blew Kankuro's bandages behind him like streamers; seeing them in the distance, Chouji ran to meet his lover.

**35 - Mission**

When Chouji didn't come back two months after his mission, Kankuro prayed; when he didn't come back a five months after his mission, Kankuro couldn't accept the fact that he was gone; when Chouji still didn't return eight months after his mission, Kankuro almost went insane; when his lover did come back a year after his mission, the puppeteer cried.

**36 - Prayer**

When Kankuro realized they weren't going to get out alive, his kissed his lover's lips, said a prayer, and hoped his siblings saved them sometime soon.

**37 - Tease**

When Chouji sauntered towards his lover in nothing but his ANBU pants, Kankuro knew he was just teasing which was why he ignored him completely, telling the auburn haired teen to get dressed and go to work, idly wondering what to do with the male when he got home.

**38 - Stage**

When Kankuro's performance ended, Chouji was the one smiling the biggest and clapping the loudest.

**39 - Wrong**

There was nothing worse than being found out that your lover, not your lover's brother, had stolen the last of the dango which was wrong on so many levels.

**40 - Sleep**

When it was time for the puppeteer to get some shuteye, he immediately pulled his lover close and dreamed.


End file.
